User talk:Tycio
Archives: /2012 + /2014 PureMail After After PureMail is a bit weird, different from QuizDE PonPon PureMail after are several short stories for each of heroine from PureMail. First there is this screen: You can select one or more heroines (but if you choose two or more will be only a summary of each mixture) then there will be a dialogue between Kei Ogata and Shinichi Shiba. Kei told to Shiba what happened recently. But the stories are told in a comical way. Yes, In the history of Miki Kei says he unknowingly Taisuke raped. :After PureMail and PureMail Gaiden are not the same. MEO MEO has in fact only two characters (and a teacher with no name that appears at the beginning). According to Japanese wikipedia Moeko Inou is mentioned in this game. And found nothing about Korin Japanese sites (I think she only appears in Family Chart). MEO is a short game. According to korean wikipedia have five endings. Kei and Touri The maiden name of Touri is Toda (revealed in Summer Radish Vacation!! 1) and became sawagoe via marriage. As for Kei: Because of the abuse of his father (is only revealed in Family Chart that is Tomaru) Kei's mother left him (during brief flashbacks and given to understand that she also had been involved with another man) got Kei his father. Suffering abuse from her father and almost dying. He was eventually rescued by his current parents. In many routes Kei says he suspects that his biological mother is the same except that with his adoptive father. It confirmed the story of Ai on PureMail After. :P.S: The daughter of Sr.Toda and Sra.Toda is Ouka Toda. Caio000 (talk) 16:05, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Satsuki Shigehara Hi Tycio! Can I ask you some questions? Do you know the story about Satsuki Shigehara's route? The only I found on internet is that she's in hospital and want to commit suicide or something. Also, did Kaori get pregnant with her Senior(the blond one, not Ayumu) and went to hospital to have an abortion? Omega-003 (talk) 18:53, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Summer Radish Vacation 1 (2) for other pictures see SRV1#Gallery Camera.png|こんなボロでも,兄貴の借り物なんで,あげられないんスよ. Even such a rag, is older brother's borrowed thing, I can't given. (Youji is referring to the camera on the right.) Shiba.png|In PureMail and PureMail Gaiden, Shinichi is always seen with a camera. I think this is enough to prove that Youji is the younger brother of Shinichi. P.S.: You put the wrong name in the post that I forgot to sign. Caio000 (talk) 18:40, July 3, 2014 What I don't understand is, why didn't Kagura mention anything about Tomoe? Surely, if somebody stole your chance of becoming a bride from you, won't you be angry at them? Omega-003 (talk) 06:32, July 10, 2014 (UTC) About the Family Chart This can be a bit interesting. On the right of the Official Chart Family can see these kanji: ※始・舞を含め１５以上の子供が誕生。 詳しくは巻末４６Ｐ．の「神楽年表」を参照のこと。 translation: >Including Hajime and Mai, she had at least 15 children. >For more details, see the Kagura Chronology at the end of this booklet on pg. 46 I'm trying to find scans but without success at the moment. Caio000 (talk) 23:46, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Ai's Father Is Mr.Ogata I'm sure. And the original Japanese Chart Family also says it's Mr.Ogata. Caio000 (talk) 23:55, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Mitsuba and Yotsuba As far as I know there is not a reliable source confirming that Mitsuba and Yotsuba are Shun daughters but certainly are daughters of Wakaba. They are mentioned in Cross Days. Caio000 (talk) 00:09, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :The original Japanese Chart Family shows that Futaba, Kazuha are daughters of Shun and has an older sister (presumably Hanon). Note: Mrs. Nijou not appear in Snow Radish. She only appears in a photo to Summer radish 1. Caio000 (talk) 00:23, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Family Chart 3 Err ... All children shown in Chart Family translated as "son" in Japanese version they are given as unknown gender (except the son of Touri with Tomaru which was omitted in the Family Chart translated) Caio000 (talk) 00:47, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Surnames Do not know if Youko or Mai married. Not is told the reason of their being with different surnames. Caio000 (talk) 01:02, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Youko and Mai're single mother. (Sekai and Setsuna both only lives with their moms) I think that the different surname (and by extention, different hair and eyes color from Summer Radish) is that at one point they ran away from Shun. Omega-003 (talk) 02:31, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Summer Radish Vacation 2 Namerin1.png|えーと……、そ、そうだ。　チンだ Well......, That is right.. 　It is Chin. Namerin2.png|違います。　それは、動物の名前です Wrong. That's an animal's name. Namerin3.png|分かってる。　…ランランだ I rememeber. ...It is Ranran. Namerin4.png|それは、パンダの名前です That's is a Panda's name. Namerin5.png|そうだったか……えーと、ひなこ？ Is it so......? Well, Hinako? Namerin6.png|それは、妹の名前です That is my younger sister's name. Namerin7.png|まりえ？　まもる…かれん…… Marie? Mamoru...Karen... Namerin8.png|全部違います。　…わざとですか？ All wrong. ...Are you doing it on purpose? Namerin9.png|ち、違うっ！　そ、そうだ。　さくやだ Wr-Wrong! That is right. Its Sakuya. Namerin10.png|っ！！　オーナー！　いい加減にして下さいっ！ !!　 Owner! 　Please stop! Namerin11.png|わーっ。　もう、じゃあ、えーと……えーと……りんだっ Then, Well... Well... Its Rin. Namerin12.png|えっ Huh? Namerin13.png|りんでいい。　こいつはりん Rin is nice. This fellow is Rin. Note: Hinako and Marie and Mamoru and Karen and Sakuya are characters of Sister Princess. Some things *In Cross Days appears a character named Misao Toono that also appears in another game of overflow called LOST M. *The school that Shun says attend in Summer Radish Vacation is called Sakakino Seiryou and school that the characters of Imouto de Ikou! attend also has that name. *In Summer Radish Vacation 2 the cafe Milkyway is only mentioned and shown on the map: . According to Japanese wikipedia Sayura also appears in Milkyway 2. Imoutos.png| Imoutos2.png| These girls are the sisters of Rin. Caio000 (talk) 01:01, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank You As far as I know there is no other games. (and I hope there is not.I am a bit tired after studying the links between games :) Oh, Sister Princeses is not originally a game. Originally it was a light novel, was adapted into anime and games. And in this video at around 17:00 you can see Mr.Katsura and Misao Toono. Caio000 (talk) 04:28, July 5, 2014 (UTC) P.S.:Sorry. Its Misako. Uzuki's teacher The teacher of Uzuki is Kyouichi Kasannoin. Caio000 (talk) 23:07, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Suzuki does not actually appear. Kokoro speaks with her by phone at Summer Days \ Shiny Days being a voice-only participation. (Also this is how Toki Hazama appears in Summer Radish Vacation 1 and 2 but in 2 she has no voice for some reason.) Kyomi is mentioned in School Days and appears in Cross Days. Caio000 (talk) 23:32, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry. I messed up the name. Kyomi show up. Caio000 (talk) 23:49, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Uzuki does appear in Cross Days. I'll get the screen shot. Omega-003 (talk) 00:32, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Mr. Ogata That guy is not Mr. Ogata. It is the biological father of Kei. He is not abusive. It has lines in the game in two flashbacks (but there is no picture of him or Mrs. Ogata) and a route specifies of Midori. He talks with Kei to on the phone, seems to be a kind person and worry about Kei though not his biological son. Caio000 (talk) 00:40, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :Probably that's it. And Snow Radish had not yet been released. Tomaru actually first appeared in Snow Radish. Caio000 (talk) 17:44, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Kei certainly saw his father. But during flashbacks screen is black. Maybe Kei has seen her father having sex. On a night in Summer Radish Vacation is possible to call Ai Ogata (she was a classmate of Kuu). She says she has recently gained a brother. So that Kei was saved just before or early on in Summer Radish Vacation. Caio000 (talk) 04:04, July 8, 2014 (UTC) School days official ending? Hey guy quick question is there an official or a true ending in the school days visual novel? if this picture is to be believed the only possible ending seems to be Bavarois with I'm the wife. Some things The yakuza do not appear in the games. They are unique as far as I know for the chronology of Kagura. I managed to find a picture of the chronology on a Japanese site but not is a scan. So I'm not sure if the content is the same as the timeline contained in the Special Data Book. But I'm translating (takes a little longer to extract text from images). According to this chronology Kagura had: *six children with Tomaru *one (Wataru) with the school principal *four with Ayumu *one (Hinako) with Wataru *one with Juuzou *one with a yakuza *another one with another man Snow Radish and Summer Radish are part of the same restaurant chain. But Snow Radish is a drive-in with a pension and a hot spring. Summer Radish is a family restaurant. I put on my page something about them. Caio000 (talk) 20:06, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Wataru I think whoever did the familt charts translated with characters from Sister Princess only knew of rumors about the supposed link between the series. Wataru is mentioned in SVR2 and appears in a photo. But it is not possible to see the whole face. (But hair color is equal to Sister Princess Wataru.) There is only only one Wataru. Note:In Accessory Games you put ShinyMail. It TearMail. Caio000 (talk) 21:43, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :This is Wataru, this side of him the eldest of his sisters whom he married (probably Sakuya) possibly not related by blood to him. Wataru's father is probably the pricinpal of Motehara commercial college (模手原商科大学) also known as Moteharashou (もてはらしょー). Caio000 (talk) 22:14, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Errr....I think you got it wrong. Moteharashou is another name for the school. BTW you remember this? ::His surname is not said (Rin surname also is not said). Caio000 (talk) 22:38, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Radish Chain *Wakaba told Shun in her route that Snow Radish and Summer Radish are like sister shop so both are in the same chain. *Snow Radish:1, Summer Radish: 3 *From what I think, the manager seems to be: Kagura -> Shun/Youko (not sure who, maybe both together? ) Omega-003 (talk) 06:03, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Kagura Chronology Finally I managed to extract all the text from the image to translate it: Moteharashou (Motehara Commercial College) Third year: Entered the Tomaru 's class in his cram school. At the year's end, Tomaru is attached to Snow Radish. Fourth year: First child (Hajime) was born. Similarly, Moegi, Hatsuka Hazama and Arisu Takatsukasa also got pregnant. Fifth year: Tomaru started to uses Moegi, Arisu and Hatsuka to attract customers to Snow Radish. At the beginning Kagura opposed but since Moegi attracted several customers who became fond of her and clearly was attached, Kagura reluctantly volunteered herself to participate. However, Tomaru didn't send her any customers, caused Kagura to become seriously concerned about the lack of charm in herself. Second child (Mai) was born. Sixth year: The Moteharashou's principal becomes customer for the first-time and become attached. Desperate and eager for the girly charm showed by Kagura's services, the principal become without integrity and moral, this was Tomaru's plan to have the principal's favor. From now on, getting his hands on the students of Moteharashou will be easier. Third child (Wataru) was born. This was the first child that was not of Tomaru. Moteharachuu (Motehara Commercial Firm) First year: Graduated from Moteharashou. The principal died during the sexual intercourse. Aiming for the assets of the principal, Tomaru told him to pass all of his fortune to Kagura as last wish, Tomaru then persuaded Kagura to pass the assets to him. After that Tomaru disappeared. The time that he persuaded Kagura, she became pregnant with his children. Fourth and fifth children (fraternal twins) were born. Second year: It was discovered that all of the debts that Tomaru caused were sent to Snow Radish. The crisis of Snow Radish and the disappearance of Tomaru left Kagura dumbfounded, the yakuza who came to collect the debt fell in love with Kagura and took her away and disappeared. At this time, the yakuza burned the IOU, saved the Snow Radish but the yakuza was killed by a pursuer. Sixth child (Yakuza's child) was born. Third year: Kagura returned to Snow Radish and resume her study in Moteharachuu. However, a teacher becomes a new client in Snow Radish knowing Kagura in this time, with emphasis in the material, had sex with Kagura. Soon she became pregnant. Afraid about this to be discovered, he confined Kagura. She was saved by Hatsuka's intelligence and wits. Seventh child (Teacher's child) was born. Motaharakou (Motehara Engineering College) First year: Kagura enters in Moteharakou, She is raped by a deranged Ayumu who had become Asagi's sex slave. Eighth child (Ayumu's child) was born. Second year: ''' Tomaru returned and suggested a treatment for Ayumu was for her to be raped by two of them. Despite having herself questioned that such treatment, Kagura accepted and was raped by the two. Ninth child (Tomaru's child1) was born. '''Third year: Tomaru not only had relations with Kagura, he had sex with their eldest daughter, Hajime, and as the result the two were pregnant. However, the young body Hajime was not able to support the birth of their daughter, Rio, So Hajime died in childbirth. Because of this, Kagura quarreled with Tomaru and Tomaru left the Snow Radish. Tenth child (Tomaru's child2) was born. Motehara Dai First year: With Tomaru gone, Ayumu saw a chance to monopolize Kagura, however, Kagura was determined to fix his habit and refused to have sex with him. Angry with the rejection, Ayumu subjugated by her force and urged Wataru (eldest son of Kagura) to rape her. Immature Wataru was like Ayumu and lose one's head over Kagura. Eleventh child (Wataru'child, Hinako) was born. Second year: Asagi's family (Nagawa's family) moved. Asagi trained Ayumu in large-scale. Come to love Ayumu every day. Being with Asagi the whole week made him get along with Yukari. Knowing Asagi's infidelity, Juuzou (Asagi's husband) insinuated to Kagura and forced a relationship on her. Several sisters and cousins Wataru who call him "Onii-chan", the twelve begin to serve him as his younger sisters and they left Kagura. Twelfth child (Juuzou's child) was born. Third year: Knowing that the father of Kagura's current child is Juuzou, Asagi played innocent and (acted) angrily moved from the Snow Radish with her family. Thrown away by Asagi and separated from Yukari, Ayumu started to be drown in despair. To comfort him and calm him down, Kagura had sex with Ayumu. Thirteenth child (Ayumu's child) is born. Fourth year: Youko discovers about the relationship between Kagura and Ayumu. Youko was in love with Ayumu. Kagura wanted to prevent Ayumu from putting his hands on Youko, again tied herself with Ayumu. Furthermore, Ayumu was being more aggressive in sex, by being very painful to her even she was pregnant so Moegi helped her. They succeeded in avoiding Ayumi to have interest in Youko. Fourteenth child (Ayumu's child) is born. A year later: Kagura and Asagi developed Summer Radish first store and becomes the manager, before then it was a beach house. The house was remodeled into a beautiful shop in Family Restaurant style named Summer Radish. Ayumu recovered (from his sexual period), entered the university and met the second year's senior, Rurika Washino, and begin going out together. Two years later: Shortly before the birth of Ayumu's last child (fifteenth child), she met Hatsuka's eldest son, Shun, who came to Summer Radish, and fell in love with him. 1Presumbly Rin. 2Presumbly Rina. finally I finished... Note:Rin on SRV2 call Wataru of "Aniki".Rinrin also calls her brother of "Aniki". Note2: Island Days already been launched. Caio000 (talk) 18:32, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :I improved all the translation. Seriously, Asagi is such a distorted woman, she not only almost destroyed Ayumu's life, but tearing apart her daughter Yukari from him. Omega-003 (talk) 06:40, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Wataru Surname In the original light novel Wataru has no name or surname. The name and surname only appears in the first anime adaptation, in the manga,games and the second anime adptations he is simply referred to as "Ani". Caio000 (talk) 16:18, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure. BTW some japanese sites give his surname as being Inou but do not know if there is a canon source. Note: Do you think that the translation of the chronology of Kagura is good enough to put on the page Kagura? Caio000 (talk) 02:11, July 18, 2014 (UTC) I forgot to tell you. The number is the number of child Kagura born that year. There is no a seven, you mistook a kanji with seven. Caio000 (talk) 15:07, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Moteharashou is mentioned in Snow RV and Summer RV. The other schools only appear in the chronology. BTW Moteharashou is a Elementary school, Moteharachuu is a Junior high school, Moeharakou is a High school and DaiMotehara (I'm wondering if I should put Motehara Dai or Big Motehara) is a University. Caio000 (talk) 21:37, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Schools The names Moteharashou, Moteharachuu, Moteharakou derived from the Japanese pronunciation of the full names: Motehara Commercial College is Moteharachou'kadaigaku (模手原商科大学), Moteharachuu Commercial Firm is '''Moteharachuu'shouji (模手原忠商事）, Motehara engineering college is 'Moteharakou'kadaigaku (模手原工科大学). I'm a little confused by Moteharachuu. After the kanji of Motehara three kanji. But JParser not indicate that the three together have a meaning. cormecial firm is the translation of the last two kanji. Another school (Haramichuu, Haramichuu cormecial firm) also has these three Kanji. Caio000 (talk) 23:29, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Locations I agree with the name change. BTW Aoi town, Sakakino town, Haramiha, Motehara, and others, are the same type of administrative division. But only Aoi and Sakakino has "town" in the name. This is an official map Overflow: Caio000 (talk) 23:49, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Images Sorry about that, I did not know the names of the images were important, I used a loosely connected part of the story name. How do I change the names of the images in a wiki? This is the first time participated in a wiki so do not know much, so I will also search the paintbrush, I also do not know much about editing images. Caio000 (talk) 04:51, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. I am glad with your trust. I will rename when I have done all the scenes I planned because I jumped parts that I will translate (parts a bit complicated to translate). These are the scenes I plan to translate: *Part of the prolong of Snow Radish Vacation (jumping the H-scene) *Two ending of Snow Radish Vacation which may be canonical *Dialogue between Kagura and Moegi about Tomaru (this is almost complete) *Part of the prolong of Large PonPon *Touri talking about her father-in-law in Large PoPon *The revelation of the name and age of Arisu in Large PonPon and Snow Radish *Flashbacks in PureMail. *Part of the prolong of Summer Radish Vacation *History of Hajime in Summer Radish Vacation *Shun dialogue by phone with Toki (three scenes) *History of Ayumu-Asagi-Youko-Kagura in Summer Radish Vacation *Short scene where it is mentioned that Tomaru have a wife(this is almost complete) *History about Wakaba's mother (this is almost complete) *Part of the prolong in SRV2 *Rin talking about Wataru and his sisters in SRV2 *Tomaru talking about Wataru and his sisters in SRV2 *Tomaru talking about Rika in SRV2 *Tomaru talking about Moegi in SRV2 *Tomaru talking about Rio in SRV2 *Story of Miki in PureMail After *Story of Ai in PureMail After *Short scenes where name of places are said. Caio000 (talk) 05:38, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Sekai Saionji Someone put this on the page Sekai wrong information about her blood type and the date of her birth. This person put in the summary that the information he put the is from the anime but are oficais sources (Shool Days Visual Guide Book and Summer Days Guidebook) differ on that. I corrected the information but the person still put the wrong information.What should be done? Caio000 (talk) 19:57, July 29, 2014 (UTC) More About milkyway This is not directly related to the 0verflow games but may be important, apparently one VN of the Witch (Alive) share same setting with the milkway series. See the changes I made in the pages of characters of Milkyway in VNDB and you will see the link. The Japanese wikipedia says the same thing. Caio000 (talk) 23:19, July 31, 2014 (UTC) The Japanese wikipedia says Junji Goto (worked in SRV2 and the Days series) worked in Sister Princess. The Japanese wikipedia says that the participation of Sayura is a coloboração between manufacturers. Later on I will finish the list of characters in VNDB. Caio000 (talk) 04:22, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I'll search for the other games. The Japanese wikipedia says Fake also share setting with Fake '''Alive. Sorry for the mistake in the name, it was thing of the google translator. Caio000 (talk) 04:40, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Not finished yet but I have done many modifications on the page of characters of VNs of Witch. BTW Yuuki Rin changed the name to Nanase Rin because she married with Nanase Kenji. Caio000 (talk) 21:17, August 1, 2014 (UTC) You saw the changes on the page of characters of Milkyway series?You will see new links between the games.BTW Japanese wikipedia says some characters from Alive appear in the Milkyway series (Setsuna, Marie, Kuon...) Caio000 (talk) 11:48, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm trying to get them, but they are older it is not easy. BTW I think chronologically Sayura of SRV2 is after the two Milkyway: in the first Milkyway she works at the Milkyway (the cafe cosplay) and her profile in Milkyway 2 says she stopped working there. In SRV2 is said that she previously worked in the Milkyway. And she's pregnant in SRV2. Caio000 (talk) 13:21, August 2, 2014 (UTC) The Japanese wikipedia says also that Alive has the same setting for a game called "Rebirth". I googled the name and found thisin VNDB . It is a game by another company (again).I found CG of Fake. There is a blonde girl who looks a lot like the girl in rebirth. I also found CG of Rebirth . Caio000 (talk) 16:17, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Milkyway CG . In two CG Kuon appears. Caio000 (talk) 00:58, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Duplicate category There was already a category called SRV2 characters. You just created Summer Radish 2 characters... Caio000 (talk) 04:34, August 1, 2014 (UTC)